


Hide and Seek

by bianccalove



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: You and Buck are sent on a deadly mission to find the missing jewel of Taradesia, but when marauders attack almost all of you are killed, wounded you flee into the forest, and must try to escape in one piece. Hopefully without either of you being killed in the process.





	

                            " Bucky" your hand fit perfectly against his soft cheeks and thick jawline, you were both so exhausted from the mission you had been sent on. For days, you had been searching through ruins and hideouts for the marauders who had infiltrated your safe house and killed almost all your men. The weariness was obvious in his face, but you knew you couldn’t give up, you were putting on a brave face for him, but it was all you could do. The other choice didn’t seem to good, and this was not time to cry. Laying your head against his chest, you felt the warmth through his bare skin. You belonged with him, he sighed softly ,  his smile was contagious. "My Love, I- " A loud boom echoed through the forest, and were thrown from his arms. A buzzing sound was all that was heard, and loud gasps, that were coming from you no doubt.  Slowly you crawled to your feet and shakily looked around for Bucky, from the side of your vision you spotted him, turning to see his thick metal arm swing into the attacker’s abdomen, sending him crashing to the ground, to the side there was another man, lunging at the intruder, your hand chopped his jugular and he grasped at his throat, sending a punch to his nose you smiled when you heard the sickening crack. A moan of pain was heard from your lover’s mouth, and you turned just in time to see two men holding him down and one woman hitting him.

 

                 A growl escaped your lips and you hurriedly slit the man’s throat as you used Bucky’s shoulders to   perform some of the gymnast skills Natasha had taught you, jumping over his neck, you sent the dagger flying into the woman’s chest. Sliding underneath the man’s punch to launch a hit to his groin, he proceeds to hunch over, Bucky uses his free arm to grab him by his throat and hold him while you took out the other man. After the second was dead, you heard Bucky fall over with a wince, worry poured through you. Blood dropped from the corner of his lips and you gasped as pain coiled in your hip, the bastard had lodged his pocket knife right into your thigh, with a groan you pulled it out and jabbed it into his throat. Immediately you staggered over to Bucky and began to rip his clothes off, and not in the fun way. Through his ragged gasps, he managed to wink at you, "I’m fine ba-"

            You hissed at him, "Hush! You need to save your strength, " Seeing the laceration in his right breast, you ripped off some of your shirt, and began to bind his wound to stop the bleeding. He had some more cuts and would be sorely bruised in the next few days, but as far as you could tell, you were both just severely exhausted and the wounds were not helping. He sighs, ignoring the pain and looks at your thigh, you had forgotten it was even wounded with tending to him. His face grew serious as he staggered to his feet and pulled some of his ripped clothes from the forest floor pushed you onto your ass. When he spread your legs, you couldn’t help but began to feel desire pool between your legs, and him being naked didn’t help at all. Licking his lips, he took the thick material and began to wrap it around your wound, his hot fingertips teased your inner thighs as he wrapped the material around your leg. A long-ragged moan escaped your lips, he started to tie it, your face didn’t lie, it was painful. He held out his hand to you, you could feel the stubborn part of you want to resist, but frankly you were to damn tired. Grabbing his hand, you let him help you up, wrapping your arms around each other, you limped to the woman, she was still alive, and seemed fine, except for the now bleeding wound in the middle of her ribcage. They ahd used their enviorment around them as a shield, it hid their scents as well as camoflauged them, it was bloody brillant honestly. You were angry you had never thought of that in any of your fights.

 

                A smirk lights up your face, and making sure Bucky was okay to stand alone without your support, you put on a façade and hid your pain, walking to her and grabbing her by the hair. Pulling her face up to yours, you whispered into her ear, " Don’t worry love, you won’t be dying... At least anytime soon. We need you for now." Bucky shook his head and started to bind her wound with the part of his pants you had ripped, and then bound her hands. With your help, she staggered to her feet, "Babe, here" You held out your free arm to him, he was clutching his chest, and started heading to the camp you had made. You were both angry, it had been weeks since you had totally been alone and in a home setting. The bureau had sent you both on countless missions, and most times you were separated. It was obvious they didn’t like to put you together because you would put each other first, but you were more effective that way. After about 15 minutes, and a few times getting lost, you saw the outline of the tent and dying fire. You both had planned to get laid in the certain part of the forest, but of course, your plans didn’t work out. Bucky let go of you, and started digging in his bag for the ropes you brought with you, sitting the woman down on the dirt in front of a nearby tree, you waited for him as he walked over and began to tie her to the tree. After securing her, you patted her down and took a bone knife as well as a few other weapons to make sure she didn’t escape. For good measure, you gagged her mouth as well.

                Letting out a long sigh, you grabbed Bucky’s hand and kissed it, his smile made your day seem almost instantly better. He hugs you firmly and whispers in your ear, " I would love to feel your body on mine right now, but I think we should find a river of some sort and wash off. It’s been a long day and we both need rest." Nodding you reply, "Yes, I agree. I’ll go look, you need to rest, when I find it, I’ll let you clean up then rebind your chest." After finding a stream, both of you taking turns washing off, you were back at camp. Bucky looked about to pass about, and you saw the tension in his face. "Sleep Buck, everything will be fine." You bickered about it for a minute or so, but in the end, his exhaustion won. Smiling softly, you tucked him into the makeshift pallet watching him close his eyes. Silently, you admired his softened features, the hard jaw line was relaxed and the tension had faded from his forehead. As much as you wanted to watch him you had to stay outside the tent and keep watch, neither of you knew this foe, and weren’t going to underestimate them this time. Bending your head over your lips met his, a gasp escaped as he grabbed your hair and pulled your bodies close, opening your mouth his tongue slid in to meet yours, and you couldn’t help but moan. All you could feel was his hot mouth and hard muscles. You ached for him, once again. You ripped your face away, you could feel the pain on your own face, but couldn’t let him go any further.

                   He was way too wounded and you couldn’t take the chance of him n ot healing as fast, you had to get both of yourselves out of there. And In one piece. Turning you left the tent, and sat outside on your rolled sleeping bag. Hours passed as you strained to stay awake, and luckily did. It was around 3 am when you heard rustling in the bushes, grabbing your dagger, your body prepared for a fight. Then a bunny came plopping out of the shrubbery, and you couldn’t help but let out a giggle. Suddenly, the whole week came crashing into realization, and tears involuntarily bubbled at the corners of your eyes. Looking around, you made sure Bucky was still asleep and the woman wasn’t watching you as you broke down. A loud sob escaped your lips and you covered your face, throwing the dagger in anger. After a few minutes, you had calmed down enough to hear your own breathing again and silently wiped off the mess on your face. The woman spoke with a heavy accent, "Who are you? You do not seem like the emotionless murders I was led to believe you are."  Eyebrows raising, you replied, "My name Is (Y/N) and That is Bucky, we were sent here to find some type of jewel, but it ended up just being a blood fest. We don’t even know who you are, our bosses didn’t tell us anything about your tribe or the people living here, -"

                  The mud that was caked on her face was dried now, and she cut you off, " THOSE BOSSES OF YOURS RAPED AND MURDERED ARE PEOPLE, how do I know you aren’t just like them?" A growl escaped your lips, " My husband and do not rape anyone, we work because we have too. Yes, I agree the men we work for are assholes but we have never heard of this until now, how do I know you aren’t lying?" Her lips curl at the ends, and she hisses, " Because I am one of the only ones left of my tribe who are even alive now. They are all dead, other than my brother and wife. " Her words hit you in the gut, you turned and stared into the fire. What had your bosses done, what had they not told you? Did they send you here without even caring if you both died? Rage ripped through you, and you couldn’t believe what they had gotten you into. You could feel her eyes on you, awaiting your response, " Then I am sorry, we did not know you were even here. I thought they cared for us, but apparently, it was a suicide mission from the start. " Getting up you got some water, and a piece of your halfway clean shirt, wiping her face clean of most of the dirt. Then took the canteen and held it up to her lips, "In the morning, I will let you go back to what’s left of your family, one condition, do not harm me or my husband, and let us go free and leave this place. Do we have a deal? " she gulped down the water, and didn’t protest, " If you tell your bosses we are dead, and swear never to come back, we have a deal." You studied her blue eyes, and nodded. Of course, you didn’t trust her, at least not yet.

                             You would see in the morning if she was going to hold up her end, and sat back down, the rest of the night was spent in silence. By the time morning came, your eyes felt like they would pop out of your skull. The sun had risen over the horizon, and you fixed a full canteen of water for the woman, taking out supplies, you fixed a huge portion of food for Bucky and yourself. You knew you would both be hungry, taking some of yours, you put it on a makeshift plate and set it by the woman’s feet, walking behind the tree to untie her. Not for one second did you take your eyes off her, and she ate quickly, you assumed she was eager to get home. Nodding, she took the canteen and headed back to her village. Eating, you watched your surroundings, hearing a moan, Bucky staggered out of the tent, admiring his sexy bed hair.   "Wheres the woman?" He instantly began to search for her, "I let her go, I found out that she wasn’t even after us, they were trying to avenge their village, the bureau raped and pillaged  their people, murdering almost all of them. She and I made a deal, if she would let us leave and swear never to come back, then we would tell them she and her people were dead." Sighing, he runs a hand over his face, Wrapping an arm around your waist, his lips kissed your hair and joined you on the sleeping bag. “I trust your judgement, I just hope she doesn’t come back with an army.” His quirky smile was enough to get you in the mood, but you didn’t have time for that.  Wrapping an arm around your waist, his lips kissed your hair and joined you on the sleeping bag. "That smells so good, I feel like I haven’t eaten in days." Grabbing the food, he wolfs it down, you laugh at him, he was intensely cute. You stood and told him to lie down, unwrapping his bandages, he needed his wound cleaned and stitched. After a moment digging in your bag, you pulled out antiseptic ointment and poured water over the laceration. He winced, and closed his eyes, urging you to continue when you hesitated. Finally, his wound was secured and stitched, Bucky slowly lifted his body up into a sitting position. You kissed him gently, and smiled, there was a peaceful vibe that surrounded you both and you relished it. His hands cover yours as he pulls you closer, "You look terrible Doll. I think you should rest and let me watch over you this time, " Your lips opened as you prepared to argue with him, but he put a calloused hand over your mouth, "Sleep. I will be fine."

                        It was obvious he wasn’t going to give you a choice in the matter, you weren’t happy at all. But you had to rest, or else your body would give out and that would leave you both in a dangerous position. Sighing, you agreed, "Fine, but wake me if anything, I mean anything happens." Getting to your feet, you held his hand until you were too far to continue and said a prayer to yourself, hoping he would be safe. He knew you had always been a worrier, and that’s why you never let him do things alone, at least on missions. Opening the tent flap, you arranged the sleeping bag in the best way possible and curled up in a ball. As soon as your eyes closed, sleep took you. Something was chasing you but it never showed its face, it kept on, and never relented, the shadowy form was so fast, it was like you would never escape. Your feet carried you to the end of an abandoned building, your heart raced, and you looked over the side, it was your death or face this ominous creature. Suddenly you turned and looked behind you, trying to see how close it was, and a gasp escaped your lips as you were pushed, your body flying in the air. Your body awoke abruptly, and you let out a blood curling scream. Opening your eyes, you were on the forest floor, Bucky’s worried face in front of yours, and the woman from earlier kneeling a few feet away. Surprisingly, the emotion on her face was concern, but that didn’t stop the panic setting in your gut. " (y/n), (y/n)?! " Your eyes met blue ones, you were so close you could see the grey specks inside them, and knew Bucky wouldn’t let anything happen to you. "Bucky? Wh- what’s going on?" His hand raises up to cup your face gently, and his deep voice calming your fears, " Taradesia came to help, she is thankful of what you did for her, and wants to repay our kindness." Confusion swept over you, but was replaced with realization as soon as it had come, "Taradesia, is a woman... What? Why? -"

                  The female warrior, now known as Taradesia spoke, cutting you off, "All in time, we must get you both to my village." Her tanned skin was now covered in furs and armor, and you grabbed at Bucks neck as he picked you up off the floor and started carrying you.  Soon you arrived to a wooden housed village, or what was left of it. Sadness filled you as you saw ashes, and what’s left of houses. It resembled a Viking village, although, it was a little more updated. After walking a about half a mile, there were two hut like houses side by side. Vines grew on the sides and plants were everywhere, it was quite beautiful. You tried to wiggle down and out of Bucks arms, but his metal one clenched tighter and refused to let you go. Rolling your eyes, you smiled as you saw a little girl run out and jump on Taradesia. "Come, we have made you a room, and will have your supplies and a map out of here by the morning." There was an opening in the house, and you gasped at the inside, Furs and jewels adorned the room, and to the left there was a hallway that led to a kitchen like room with a pit for fire and stairs you guessed led to the upper part of the hut. And in the middle of the forest floor, there was a waterfall like pool below you, a gasp escaped your lips in amazement.  In the room to the left, Tara had set out bread and meat for you both to eat and prepared the bed for the night, "Please rest, and eat, in the shelf below the window there is medicine and supplies to tend to your wounds with. I shall be with my family, if you need anything, just ask." Smiling she giggled as the child pulled at her dread like hair and left the house. You couldn’t help but smile at the simplicity of the village, but they showed such love towards each other. It made you want to rip out the Bureaus throat, you couldn’t let them get away with murdering innocent people.

                         Bucky set you down on the furs and started to walk away, grabbing him, you pulled him to stand between your legs and crushed him in a hug. His hands began to run through your hair and soothe you, "It’s alright, your safe. We will make it through this and kill those bastards for what they have done." After a few minutes of your bodies pushed together, your need for him rose. You pushed him back and stood, stripping off your bodysuit. He just watched, and licked his lips, setting yourself on the bed, you spread your legs, curling your fingers at him. His smirk grew, and he bit his lip, pulling off his sweats, you watched him saunter towards you and moaned as his bare skin was finally against yours. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you grinded against him, and heard a deep grunt from him when felt how wet you were for him. You moved your arms up to his face but he pushed them down, and whispered into your ear, "Don’t move." A shiver of excitement ran through your body, and straight to your pussy. Getting up he walked to his bag and dug through, getting some rope and returning to you, he took your arms above your head and tied them together, to the top of the bedposts. After he was done, he kissed your lips hard, and started to make a trail with his mouth, straight to your hips. Moaning loudly, your hips bucked up and you begged him, "Please, Bucky, Please!"

              Ignoring you, he continued to tease and suck around your inner thighs, and out of nowhere he slid a metal finger inside you, earning a loud groan from your mouth. Your knees naturally slid up and hips started to meet his fingers rhythm, slowly he slid in another and you couldn’t help almost drool at how good it felt. You loved when he used his metal arm, because it was quite a size difference from his regular fingers. Noticing his cock swell, you ached to move your hands down to his hips and tease him. His fingers started to curl now, distracting you, gasping you began feeling  the heat pool low in your belly as your orgasm got closer. His eyes didn’t stray from your face the whole time, he enjoyed watching you, especially when you came for him. Your hips movement started to slow, and toes curled, a loud moan escaped your lips as you started to cum. Bucky’s hand never left your pussy, not until he was sure you were done cumming. Once you were done, he took his fingers out and licked them clean as he looked into your eyes. You couldn’t help but blush at him, it never got old. Spreading your legs, you pleaded, "Fuck me." And it looked like his cock needed to be in you as well, lifting your hips, he put your legs over one shoulder, and gently slid the head of his cock inside you. But groaned as he felt how good it was and slammed in the rest of the way.

                       Your body was on fire once again, and your mind fuzzy, you couldn’t hink at all, and all you felt was his cock inside you. Pulling out slowly, he thrusted back in, balls deep. And continued this for a few minutes, until you growled at him, "Harder!" He smiled, and obliged, his pace quickened and got rougher. Each time he slammed in, your gasps echoed each other and the pleasure never waned. You could feel his cock swell, and his thrusts get harder. He was going to cum, and soon. After a handful, more, he slid in and stopped, his face displaying a vulnerable pleasure filled ecstasy, and a deep moan escaped his gorgeous lips. Usually he could go on for hours, but with him being wounded, you didn’t think it was such a good idea. His bandage had started to bleed through, and he kissed your lips gently, untying your hands. "Let’s rest Doll, I think we have both earned it." Wrapping your arms around his neck, you both fell asleep.  It was the middle of the night when you woke up, and could tell you both highly needed a bath. Shaking him awake, he moaned, "What?" Giggling, you wiped drool from the corner of his mouth, "We need a bath Buck." Lifting up, he smelled his armpit and agreed, helping you up, you both walked to the fountain like pool and began to bathe in it. Cleaning each other off thoroughly, not long after, the sun had begun to rise.  when you both returned to the room, there were clean clothes and bags full of items set out for your journey. Drying off, you both dressed and you forced Bucky to begrudgingly set down so you can rewrap his bandages. Taradesia knocks on the wall, and walks in, smiling, “I hope everything was to your liking, and I pray that your journey is safe.”

 Bowing, she puts a hand over her heart and hands you a white rolled up paper. Opening it, you see a detailed map of how to get out. “All we ask, is that you burn the map after, so no more of them can get here again.” Nodding you stand, and your hug takes her off guard, she slowly hugs you back and nods. Grabbing your stuff, you began to make your way back to the airport you came from.

 


End file.
